Treatment of all patients on current Gastrointestinal Tumor Study Group (GITSG) protocols will be continued and concluded. After treatment, the patients will be followed to the end of the technical performance period in accordance with the approved protocol. All patients in the follow-up period will continue to be followed until the conclusion period. A final report will be prepared for the contract entitled, "Therapy of Patients with Large Bowel Carcinoma", and submitted to the National Cancer Institute at the end of this period.